maddie_ziegler_popstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelly Hyland
Kelly Kuhn Hyland is the wife of Randy Hyland, and mother of Brooke , Josh, and Paige Hyland . She began dancing at the late Maryen Lorrain Miller's dance studio at the age of two and became one of the Abby Lee Miller's original ALDC dancers at the age of eight, but she quit at age fourteen to become a cheerleader. Her physical altercation with Abby (video) during the filming of the fourth season episode Big Trouble in the Big Apple received widespread attention in the media, as well her subsequent Bronx court trial on assault. Trial on the charge of assault had started July 14th 2014, but was still ongoing in January 2015. Kelly filed a separate civil lawsuit (pdf, text) in Los Angeles against Collins Avenue Productions and Abby. The lawsuit claimed defamation, assault by Abby in the same Bronx fight (see above), breach of contract, and infliction of emotional distress against her daughter Paige; while seeking lost wages, various economic damages, five million dollars in punitive damages, and declaratory relief in removing constraints written in her contract (e.g., precluding publicity, television and media broadcasts. Relationship With Maddie Kelly and Maddie are not really friends since Kelly dislikes maddie since she is Abby's favorite and is always getting the attention.When Maddie was chosen to be in Chandiler Christi and Kelly thought that every girl should have had the oppurtunity to be in the video. Brooke, Paige and Maddie's relationship is way different than the relationship with Kelly and Maddie. In Dance Moms On the show, she is portrayed as a mom who supports her kids' choices, such as letting Brooke tryout for cheerleading instead of going to a competition if it was something Brooke really wanted to do. Her reasoning for doing so was because she did not want Brooke looking back on it and blaming Kelly for not letting her go. She argues with Abby because of the lack of time Abby spends with Brooke and Paige which is why she thinks they're usually on the bottom of the pyramid. Kelly thinks Abby treats her kids badly because she quit dance for cheerleading. Her best friends on the show are Christi and Holly. 'Season One' *In The Competition Begins, Kelly comforts Paige after Abby yells at her because of the trio rehearsal. **At her house, she shows Brooke and Paige some pictures of her at Brooke's age. When Brooke brings up wanting to be a cheerleader, Kelly is against it because she thought thirteen was the age where trouble started. **Twenty minutes before the curtain call, Christi and Kelly go and have drinks. Abby soon finds them and gets them to leave with her to go back to the dressing room. **While Kelly is putting up her curling iron after curling Paige's hair, she accidentally burns Paige's arm when Paige bends down. She, Holly and the other girls immediately start comforting the crying Paige. *In Wildly Inappropriate, Holly and Kelly talk about their daughters being at the bottom of the pyramid. She, Holly and Christi talk about Abby giving all her attention to Maddie. **When the mothers meet Cathy, Kelly finds it weird that instead of making her dance studio good enough for her daughter, Cathy would bring her to another studio two hours away. **While the other moms are against the "Electricity" group costume, Kelly tells them that they needed to wear them because of how the dancers at Phoenix had dressed. **One day before the competition, Kelly comforts Christi about being stressed; because of errands Christi needed to do, and because Chloe needed sleep before the competition. *In Cheerleader Blues, Kelly wonders why, since both of her daughters are good with acrobatic, they weren't higher up on the pyramid; she confronts Abby, who tells her Brooke is not at the top because she has turned into someone who is always brooding and miserable. She says that Melissa becomes friends with all the new people in the studio, so it doesn't surprise her that she befriends Cathy; but thinks Melissa has a hard time keeping friends because people see through her. **Kelly says that Brooke was changing and wanted to do teenager stuff and Abby tells her that she should "nip that in the bud." **Abby says that when Kelly was her student, she was gorgeous, worked really well and was dedicated up until about age twelve or thirteen which was happening with Brooke. Kelly thinks that Abby never forgave her for quitting dance. **The next day, when Kelly is trying to leave for dance, Brooke tells her she didn't want to go, but Kelly tells her she has no choice. **She doesn't want Brooke to make the same mistakes she did. She says that Brooke reminds her a lot of herself at that age. **At rehearsal, she and Christi talk about Cathy and Melissa. She says she likes Melissa a lot, but doesn't trust her because she caught Melissa lying to her at times and that it's hard to trust someone who lies a friend. **When Melissa comes back from lunch with Cathy, Kelly asks if they talked about her, but Melissa says they talked about their husbands, surprising the moms. **Two days before competition, Kelly thinks that one of the reason Brooke didn't want to go to dance was because of the much younger ages of the other girls she was dancing with. **One day to competition, Kelly takes Brooke to the chiropractor about her hip. He tells her it isn't a good idea for her to be competing, but Kelly tells her they must. *In Stealing the Show, Paige receives new music for her solo the night before the competition, and becomes rattle and freezes during her performance. Kelly does her best to comfort her, telling her she was beautiful and perfect. Paige initially wants to go home, but is later excited to win an award dancing with the other girls. *In When Stars Collide, she performs at the ALDC recital in a dance with the other moms. During rehearsals, Paige finds it funny that her mom used to be a good dancer. *In Dying to Dance, Kelly is turning forty, and all the moms decide to use the occasion to get botox. Everyone hates Brooke's costume, and Abby gets Cathy to agree to lend part of a costume from Vivi; but when Cathy backs out at the last minute, Kelly becomes furious. *In She's a Fighter, she believes that Melissa freaks out Maddie before competitions. *In Love on the Dance Floor, she spends time with Diane Pent, as Brooke and Brandon go on a date to improve the chemistry in their dance together. *In From Ballerinas to Showgirls, she pushes an annoyed Brooke to dance despite an injury, explaining that dancers have to dance hurt all the time. Later, Kelly becomes upset when Paige is given an ill-fitting costume, with a hotel chair for a prop, and decides the number should be pulled. *In Cathy Brings It On, Kelly hires a choreographer from outside the studio to help Paige, despite warnings from Abby against it. During practice, the choreographer tells Paige he can sense her discomfort which further upsets her, and with little time to learn the dance, Kelly pulls the routine from the competition. Kelly accuses Abby of never making her daughters feel special, while Abby accuses Kelly of allowing her daughters to take dance frivolously. *In It All Ends Here, Abby brings in a choreographer to work on Paige and Brooke's duet, while Abby and Gianna spend additional time with Maddie. Kelly complains that the guest choreographer isn't familiar with them, and has to figure out what moves they can do, and angrily decides to walk out of the studio with her daughters. When the duet is performed but with some of the timing off, Abby blames it on not staying and practicing the routine. 'Season Two' *In Everyone's Replaceable, she gets into a fight with Abby at the end of a competition. *In Return of the Candy Apples, Kelly and Abby argue, and Abby suggests Kelly is drunk and humiliating her kids. Kelly talks to the other moms about the situation, and begins to cry. Kelly feels like Abby is torturing her, and torturing her kids. She says she wants her kids to stay, because they love being at the studio; but is also not doing her job as a mom, letting Abby treat them that way. *In Brooke's Turning Point, she lets Brooke attend cheerleading tryouts rather than dance, knowing Abby will have a hard time forgiving this should she decide to return. *In No One Likes A Bully, Kendall is put into a trio with Chloe and Maddie, and Paige believe Abby is punishing her because of her mother's and sister's decision to opt for cheerleading; when the trio goes poorly, Kelly admits she is pleased that things didn't go well without Paige. When Leslie asks Kelly why she still comes to the studio, if she and Brooke don't like it there, Kelly says that Paige likes being there with her friends. *In Jill on the Rampage, she is amazed at Paige's solo performance, which finishes first. *In Bullets and Ballet, Abby places Paige on the top of the pyramid, but yells at her for not remembering her parts in a trio during rehearsal. Kelly pulls Paige out of class, and Paige begins to cry; after a talk, Kelly sends Paige back in more composed, but Abby's yelling soon causes Paige to cry again, along with Chloe. *In Waiting for Joffrey, the group dance is done in honor of Kelly wishing to receive cosmetic surgery. *In Night of the Living Dancers, Abby assigns Kelly the task of putting stoppers on a chair used as a dancing prop. During practice the next day, Abby becomes upset that the task has not been accomplished and throws a chair, while looking at Kelly in the mezzanine above. Paige is standing close to Abby and becomes upset. Kelly pulls her kids from class, but does bring them to the competition. Once there, Kelly pulls her daughters' solos when she learns that Maddie will also perform one, saying Abby should have worked more with her daughters, instead of ignoring them and throwing chairs. Kelly later decides to let her daughters decide if they want to perform in the group dance, which they both do. Because Kelly pulled the solos, Abby puts Paige and Brooke on probation in the next episode, but removes the probation two and three episodes later. *In How Do You Like Them Apples?, Kelly secretly re-choreographs Paige's dance because she didn't think it was good or difficult enough. Paige worries that this will cause Abby to throw a chair again, but agrees her mom's choreography is better, and Kelly helps persuade Paige to perform the dance. When Abby sees it during the competition, however, she thinks it deserved to be in an elementary school talent show. In the dressing room, Abby yells at Kelly and Paige. Paige firmly answers Abby's onslaught, making Kelly proud; but when Abby leaves the room, Paige begins crying, and Kelly comforts her by taking the blame. At awards, the dance places seventh, one spot behind Chloe and beating Kendall (dancing for the CADC), making Kelly feel vindicated. Abby then becomes unusually muted, but in later episodes sarcastically refers to Kelly as a "mommy-ographer." *''Worst Birthday Party Ever!'' is named for a celebration for Kelly at her house, and Christi and Leslie fighting at it. *In Guess Who's Back?, Paige wishes to demonstrate a standing-back-tuck. Abby tells her not to attempt it, warning of hard cement floors under the carpeting. Paige still wants to try and Kelly yells her permission for Paige to hurry up and do what she wishes. Paige tries but breaks her foot, plaguing her for the rest of the season. *In Break a Leg, she takes heat for being unfamiliar with the diary of Anne Frank. She also worries about Brooke's back injury, and eventually decides it must be pulled altogether, despite Abby's strong pressure to perform anyway. *In The Recital to End All Recitals, Abby has Kelly contact friends from her younger days, and have them attend the ALDC recital. *In Solo Fever, Kelly takes Brooke to a studio to record "Summer Love Song." While filming for the eventual music video, Kelly is glad Abby is supportive, but is annoyed by Abby taking control as its director. *In Nationals 90210, Kelly is again upset at Abby's treatment of Paige, and takes her to an offered job to work as a model. Although Brooke's solo wins a title, and both her daughters are part of the winning group dance, Kelly ends the season wondering if it is worth returning to the studio the following season. Trivia *In March 2014, she repeatedly indicated she will not return to the show. *Kelly has stated, "we've not been a part of Abby's studio since before the show started, but they wanted us for the show for Dance Moms, so we only dance with the show for Dance Moms, and we've actually been trying to get off the show since Season 1." *Brooke, Paige and Kelly have all tweeted that they will be in the movie Untapped, with details coming July 29, 2014. *In March 2014 and afterwards, she indicated that she no longer sees the moms; and her daughters don't see the other girls. In April, she said that the other girls were not allowed to see her daughters,and claimed Abby was preventing it. She similarly indicated that she did not see the other moms and missed them,"but they chose to listen to their fearless leader." She and her daughters have repeated this elsewhere, although making at least partial exceptions with Christi and Chloe. *Her favorite solos for her daughters are "Paint the Pictures" and "Make Some Noise." *When she was younger, she studied all types of dance, but acro was her favorite. *She says she is writing a book about her experiences. *In March and April 2014, she wrote that Brooke and Paige will continue to dance elsewhere. *In March and April 2014, she indicated that Brooke and Paige miss dancing with their friends, "but this is the best thing for them." *Along with her daughters, Kelly has said that they began doing Meet & Greets because they were not invited to do Abby's. *She is happy to spend more time with her family since leaving the show in the fourth season. *She danced with Abby for thirty-seven years from when she was two-and-a-half. *Kelly used to be in a golf league, according to her in a season one episode. *Her birthday is May 16, 1971, which is a year and five days after Holly's. *According to Paige in a meet and greet video with Christi and Kelly, Kelly began dating her husband when Kelly was twelve-years-old. *According to Christi, when Kelly graduated high school, Kelly's sister opened a dance studio near Abby's, with Kelly as one of the instructors, taking away many of Abby's dance students. *Kelly says it was real that she was trying to get off the show after the second season. *She has known Christi Lukasiak, her closest friend on the show, for nine years. *Screaming, swearing, having a glass of wine, shopping, and complaining to her friends are her top five ways to blow off steam. *She says she was a lot like Brooke in high school. *In the second season reunion specials, Abby said she thought Paige was much like her Kelly when she was younger. *In November 2013, Abby pressed charges on Kelly for slapping her and pulling her hair. *Contradicting Christi, Abby maintains on-and-off the show that Kelly only worked two weeks at a Clinique counter at the mall before planning her wedding. As part of her schtick at classes, Abby has followed this claim by charging that Kelly carried Brooke on her hip until she was ten years old, and would leave Paige forgotten in the car. *Her parental family has owned horses, including Kelly having one as a child. *Her biggest regret is not going to college, and she wants her kids to go to college so that won't in turn become one of their regrets. *During her house tour extra, Kelly says she loves to cook. She also adds that between dance and Josh's hockey, they have a crazy schedule. *Her favorite family recipe is chicken pot pie. *Kelly is known for making sarcastic comments on the show. *She frequently thinks Paige is one year younger than she actually is. Gallery No gallery for Kelly Hyland Page Content Credit This page uses content taken from the [http://dancemoms.wikia.com Dance Moms Wiki]. Category:Dance Moms Category:Female Category:Friends Category:Moms